Forbidden Love
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: It's Shakespearean Day at the host club and the twins decide to amp up the volume on the forbidden love. What's in store? Read and find out. For #HitachiinBrothersFC Collaboration Contest on deviant art!


Forbidden Love

~Lily Truesdale~

It's Shakespearean Day at the host club and the twins decide to amp up the volume on the forbidden love. What's in store? Read and find out. For #HitachiinBrothersFC Collaboration Contest on deviant art! ^_^

Disclaimer: I will never own OHSHC. I think that's a good thing though… The Hitachiin twins would be screwing each other at least once per episode if I owned it! *squeals* Hot!

Note: Thank you AmberStarry for helping me with this!

* * *

Friday afternoon at the host club before the doors opened for the guests, everyone was getting ready.

"Sempai…explain to me why you gave me THIS to wear?" Haruhi asked, motioning to the long black dress she had been forced into. Tamaki looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Because Haruhi, you're Ophelia Bersynth from 'Hamlet'. She was a bit crazy but she was very beautiful." Tamaki explained. Haruhi gave an annoyed sigh.

"Sempai…I'm not suicidal you know…" She stated.

"I know. I would've made you my beautiful Juliet… BUT THOSE SHADY TWINS STOLE MY IDEA!" He replied yelling at one of the said 'shady twins'. Hikaru gave his trademark Hitachiin smirk.

"Aww come on boss. If you and Haruhi tried being Romeo and Juliet, the forbidden edge of it wouldn't be as sharp. Kaoru and I on the other hand are perfect for it since we already play the forbidden romance anyway. Kaoru even said that we'd be much better for it since we're "star-crossed lovers" and all that. Speaking of my twin, where is he?" He exclaimed looking around for his twin.

_I'm surprised at how comfortable these things are…but really! Where in the hell is Kaoru?_ He thought. He seriously looked like he just stepped out of a romance novel. He wore an off-white shirt that was slightly ruffled at the cuffs, revealing some of his pale chest. He also wore tan tights and brown leather boots. Hair extensions made his short light-red hair fall in slight waves to his shoulders, framing his heart shaped face. A sword also hung from his belt. Haruhi had to admit that the slightly older Hitachiin pulled it off quite nicely.

"I'm impressed Hikaru." She stated and Hikaru blushed slightly.

"Thanks Haruhi. You look nice too." He replied smoothly still looking around for his twin.

_Ok where in the…? OH MY GOD!_ He thought as Kaoru stepped out of the prep room in his costume.

_Did Hikaru seriously have to make me wear this thing?_ Kaoru wondered rather annoyed. Said twin's jaw hit the floor as he took in the sight of his brother.

And boy, was Kaoru a sight to see.

Kaoru wore an off white dress that touched the floor slightly, barely revealing the matching colored flats he wore. The dress was bunched up in all the right places at the bust, making it look like he had breasts. The sleeves only covered the top of his shoulders and were ruffled slightly. Hair extensions made his hair fall down his back like a light-red waterfall, stopping at his waist. A single rose was tucked away near his left ear and a natural blush dusted his pale cheeks finished off the simply adorable picture that was Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru blushed as he looked his twin up and down.

_Wow…he's so cute!_ Hikaru thought while blushing his own head off.

Kaoru looked at his brother and also blushed deeper. _Oh my god! He looks so handsome! I don't know how I'm gonna get through today without kissing him... Wait! That's it! And if we can pull it off it'll please the guests!_ He rationalized in his head. Haruhi giggled from behind Hikaru.

"Wow Kaoru. You can pull off being a girl better than I can! Not trying to be mean but it's true." She stated trying to stifle her giggles. The rest of the hosts that were present nodded. Kyoya soon stepped out of the prep room with Honey and Mori. Honey and Mori were semi-major characters from Romeo and Juliet. Honey was Friar Lawrence, the priest that married Romeo and Juliet. He wore monk's robes, which were WAY too big on him, and what made things even funnier was that he wore a 'bald' spot on his head. Mori was Tybalt, Juliet's cousin that was killed by Romeo when he killed Mercutio. He was dressed similar to Hikaru, but he wore all black. Mori looked at the blushing twins and chuckled.

"Hikaru." He said getting the boy's attention. Hikaru looked at him.

"Y-yes Mori-sempai?" He replied.

"First, wipe the drool from your mouth and second, we need to make sure you know what you're doing when you're handling that sword." The older boy ordered. Hikaru blushed deeper and wiped the drool from his mouth, pulled Kaoru into a quick kiss, and walked out with Mori. Kaoru's lips tingled as if electricity pulsed through them. He blushed even deeper as he waited for his Hikaru to return.

_Man…ever since everyone walked in on us kissing in the club room they've been pretty supportive about our relationship…_ Kaoru though as he sat down where he and Hikaru were going to entertain the guests. Kyoya eyed the whole scene and smirked as he fixed the shirt of his nobleman's costume.

_Today will be an interesting day…_ He thought as the doors opened.

~~~~~~THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS~~~~~~

"Oh wow Tamaki… You're Duncan for Shakespeare's play Macbeth right?" a girl asked him in sheer awe. He nodded, the expensive robes he wore made him look almost god-like.

"Yes. Did you know kings were considered divine back then? I would enjoy every minute of my reign if it was served with you by my side as my queen and my goddess, my darling." He replied tilting her chin up so she could look into his deep blue eyes. The girl blushed and squealed a little. Another girl looked at Kyoya, who was Macbeth, and smiled.

"Kyoya, you wouldn't stab Tamaki in his sleep like Macbeth killed Duncan in the play, would you?" She asked. Tamaki looked at him in anticipation for his answer.

"Not in his sleep…" He replied. Kyoya was dressed in royal blue, he wore tights like Mori and Hikaru, but his shirt was a rich blue velvet. Tamaki's jaw hit the floor.

"KYOYA! You're so mean!" He cried going to his emo corner. Kyoya facepalmed.

"I was kidding idiot…" He replied. Tamaki glomped him and the girls squealed a little at the scene.

"Aww Honey you look so cute! You're the friar from Romeo and Juliet right?" A girl asked the tiny blond. He nodded.

"Yup! I get to marry the lovers together! What's sad is that Takashi dies the same day!" He exclaimed as tears pooled in his adorable chocolate orbs. The girls looked at Mori and tears pooled in their eyes.

"No! Mori you can't die!" One yelled. Mori looked at his shorter cousin.

"Mitsukuni." He stated. The older boy looked up at him.

"It's part of the play you know." Mori's voice soothed. Honey rubbed away his tears.

"I know. But it's still sad…" He replied. The girls squealed at the cuteness.

"Haruhi you look so pretty…almost like a girl…I hate that you're Ophelia. She was kinda crazy and she ended up killing herself because of it. You wouldn't do that would you?" A guest of Haruhi's asked.

"No, of course not. Why would I do that when I'm so happy here with you ladies?" The brunette asked. The girls blushed as a squeal was heard.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE DOING THE BALCONY SCENE FROM ROMEO AND JULIET!" a random girl squealed. A raised platform was in the center of the room and it acted as a 'balcony', and on the platform stood Kaoru looking like the cutest Juliet everyone, including Hikaru, had ever seen. He was so stunning that Hikaru nearly forgot his line.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun..." He whispered his lines while staring at Kaoru lovingly. The two exchanged the dialogue without missing a bit of old English. Finally, Kaoru got to his favorite line and by that time he was already letting Hikaru's name slip.

"Oh Hikaru, Hikaru, wherefore art thou Hikaru? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Hitachiin." He spoke with such love and passion, as if he was meant for the stage. Hikaru stared at his lover, knowing that he'd give it all up just to be with him. The girls were squealing at this.

"Oh wow! Hikaru and Kaoru make the perfect Romeo and Juliet!" one girl squealed.

"EXACTLY!" More yelled at the same time.

"Are they gonna kiss?" Another girl asked.

"I HOPE SO!" 10 other girls yelled.

"How rude! They're stealing the spotlight! Come on Kyoya! Let's act out part of our play!" Tamaki yelled out and jumped on Kyoya. An anger mark appeared on Kyoya's temple but he kept his cool as usual.

"But you got upset over the idea moments ago Tamaki…" He replied while controlling his anger. At this, Tamaki pouted.

Over with the twins, Hikaru was getting bored and decided to kick the volume on the love up a notch.

_Ok screw this!_ He thought as he jumped up onto the 'balcony'.

"No Hikaru! You'll get caught!" The girls yelled at him but he ignored them. He cupped Kaoru's face in his hands.

"My love…I can no longer contain how I truly feel. You are my world and my everything. Thou giveth me strength as I finally reveal what you are to me…" He whispered as he leaned in and kissed his lover full on the lips. Kaoru blushed deeply before kissing him back, his arms slipping around Hikaru's neck as one of Hikaru's hands went around his waist. They continued to kiss as time seemed to freeze around them. Soon, they broke apart, eyes only for each other. Everyone that wasn't a host screamed.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT!" a girl squealed.

"HOLY COW BROTHERLY LOVE IS SOOOOO CUTE!" Another girl yelled out while blushing her head off.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S REAL! THEIR LOVE IS REALLY REAL!" another yelled. More reactions like these were shouted out as the balcony scene ended. The two walked into the prep room where Honey-sempai "wed" the two in secret, just like in the play. The club went on until Mori called for Hikaru.

_Oh man...I hope I can pull this off…_ He thought as he stood across from his sempai, a realistic sword in hand. On the outside, he looked enraged, but on the inside he was terrified. Mori-sempai could easily kick his ass if he wanted to, but Romeo had to be victorious in this battle. With that, he charged at Mori. They fought with elegance, even though the swordplay was fake. They fought until Hikaru "stabbed" Mori and the older boy fell back.

"Oh god! What have I done!" He yelled and ran from the scene. The girls squealed again at the beauty of the scene. Mori quickly got up when none of the girls were looking.

_God what I do next will get EVERYONE spazzing…but it is so freaking worth it! Especially when it comes to my simply beautiful Kaoru! Besides, I'm sure he wants a chance to be out of that dress…_ Hikaru thought while smirking as he grabbed Kaoru by the waist, picked him up bridal style and walked to the prep room. One girl noticed this and blushed.

"Oh my gosh! Remember that one scene where Romeo jumps through Juliet's window and they do…well… "It"?" The girl asked Haruhi. She nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" She replied. The girl pointed at the door to the prep room and squealed. Haruhi turned around in time to see a flash of light red and the door slam. She sweatdropped.

"Seriously? Can they not flipping wait?" She muttered to herself. The girls around her squealed even louder and tried to listen to what was going on. A while later, everyone backed off the door and headed back to their tables as Hikaru opened the door and walked out while fixing his shirt. At this, everyone, even the remaining hosts, were blushing a vibrant red. A few minutes later, Kaoru stepped out, his extensions a bit messy, but still intact and a strap of his dress kept slipping off his shoulder. His face was a brilliant scarlet. A second later, screams erupted from the girls and some of them even fainted while others had massive nosebleeds from their imagination and god knows what else. Suddenly, Renge appeared out of nowhere and was spazzing her pretty head off.

"FORBIDDEN LOVE FROM A NEW ANGLE! No longer just Brotherly Love, but star-crossed lovers on a bid to nurture a romance that was never meant to be, that fate itself will not permit! IT'S SO ROMANTIC I COULD EAT THREE BOWLS OF RICE!" She yelled out, her amber eyes growing wide with wonderful imagination. More girls squealed and Kaoru hid his face in his hands.

_Hikaru you are so dead when we get home…_ He thought as he fixed the strap of his dress. The club went on again until Hikaru got a brilliant idea.

_The death scene!_ He thought as Kaoru lay down on a sofa and closed his eyes. Hikaru knelt down and gently touched his love's face. He gently whispered the lines to his love, his golden eyes filled with tears as he thought of what he'd do if this actually happened to them. Some girls started to spazz at the sight.

"…Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death." He whispered as he took a vile of "poison" from his shirt. He kissed Kaoru again as if he would taste them for the last time. A few girls started to bawl.

"NO HIKARU! He's alive!" one girl yelled at him but he ignored her.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love…" He spoke before tipping the contents of the vile into his mouth. He feigned pain in his chest.

"O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die..." He whispered as he fell to the floor. The girls really started crying at this.

"Oh no…" one girl sobbed.

"WHY MUST FATE MESS WITH TRUE LOVE?" Renge cried. All the girls began to sob at the sight as Kaoru awoke to see Hikaru lying on the floor. His first reaction was to freak, but he remembered the lines that his brother spoke to him. He held him close to his heart as he spoke Juliet's final words.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative…" He spoke with such sadness in his voice as he leaned in and kissed his brother.

"Thy lips are warm!" he gasped. He looked around for something and his eyes fell on Hikaru's dagger. He quickly grabbed it.

"O happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust and let me die…" he whispered before "stabbing" himself with the dagger. He fell to the floor with his head on his brother's chest. Everyone in the room started to bawl at this; even the hosts had tears in their eyes.

"What cruelty doth fate have to make two lovers fall to death." Tamaki murmured wiping away a few tears. Haruhi was wiping her eyes at the sight. Honey bawled and clung to his cousin, who was holding back tears. Even Kyoya had tears in his eyes and he took off his glasses to wipe them away. Renge wiped away a few of her tears.

"There was never a story of love so true, than that of Kaoru and his Hikaru..." She whispered in a somber tone, editing the line to fit the twins, before she started bawling again. More tears were shed over the two.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered.

"Hmm…?" Hikaru replied. Kaoru looked up at his lover from his position.

"Now what?" He asked him.

"Just lay here my love. Enjoy this, because you are not leaving my side when we get home…" Hikaru whispered while smirking. Kaoru sweatdropped, but relaxed and nuzzled his face in his brother's chest.

"Ok brother. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Hikaru whispered back. The two laid there until Kyoya said that the host club was closing for the day. The girls left and they went to change.

"Kaoru!" He called. Kaoru turned around only to meet his brother's lips. Kaoru kissed back as Hikaru's hands went around his waist. Kaoru's hands dove into the light red hair extensions as Hikaru's hands roamed his back before pulling him closer, making their kiss deeper. They soon hesitantly broke apart, pure love in their golden topaz eyes. The other hosts had already left so they were the only ones there. Hikaru picked his lover up and pinned him against the wall.

"Ahh! Can you not wait?" Kaoru yelped. Hikaru shook his head

"Nope. Not when you look this cute…" He replied huskily as he began to attack his brother's neck. Kaoru pushed him off.

"Wait Hikaru!" He ordered.

"But Kaoru…" Hikaru whined.

"Wait. I promise you'll enjoy it if you wait until we get home." Kaoru ordered cutting his twin off.

"Fine…" He pouted while crossing his arms. The two quickly got changed before sharing a quick kiss while collecting their costumes and going to the limo. Once in the limo, they cuddled together till they got home, where they stayed in their room until dawn the next morning.

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed it! ^_^ See ya!

Plus I'm thinking about writing an alternate ending to this. What do you think? Tell me in your review!

~Lily Truesdale~


End file.
